


Making a Splash

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [29]
Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Goofing Around, Multi, Silly, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: MC's time in the pool is interrupted when Jett and Remy get up to a little mischief.
Relationships: Jett Slater/Main Character, Jett Slater/Remy Chevalier/Main Character, Remy Chevalier/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Making a Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request that asked for Jett/Remy/MC.
> 
> **Please note I haven’t played Remy’s route yet so I’m sorry if he’s OOC at all, and also it’s been a hot minute since I played Jett**

MC lounges in the pool, watching the way the sky changes as the sun begins to set over the city, painting everything beneath it in beautiful hues of orange and pink.

She hears something- a small snicker- and listens for a moment, but there’s no sound like it that comes again. She tries to shrug it off to refocus on the sunset, on how brilliant the city of love looks just then.

Only, she knows her team. And she _knows_ when one of them is planning something. The feeling is there, in her gut, and a small smile tugs at her lips.

“Alright, come out, I know you’re there!” she calls out, looking over her shoulder.

There’s no one there, but that doesn’t fool her.

When she turns back to the view, she strains her ears until she hears it- the sound of feet slapping across the rooftop, and then nothing as they jump towards the pool.

She moves quick, twisting back around and shoving a large splash of water towards whoever jumped.

“Hey!” a voice calls out, already laughing loudly. The white of his hair sticks against his forehead, the red more vibrant than ever, and he smiles wide. “You weren’t supposed to retaliate!”

She grins.

“Sorry, love,” she says, winking at the use of his own nickname for her, “All’s fair in-”

“Love and war?” another voice finishes, French accent rolling off the tongue in that sweet way. Underneath it, though, she can hear the mischief, and narrows her eyes as she turns around.

“Yeah... what’re you-”

She doesn’t get to finish.

Remy jumps into the water with them, and this time, MC isn’t prepared at all. A wave of water crashes over her, and she splutters, laughing too hard to catch her breath.

“That was so dirty!” she howls, brushing the wet hair from her face.

“It really was, mate,” Jett agrees, spitting water out. “But so’s this!”

Jett rushes forward, towards the both of them, and gets a hand on each of their heads. In a quick move, he pushes both of them beneath the water, and guffaws loudly when MC kicks at him.

He can’t hold them under for long, so he swims away as Remy and MC both resurface. The two share a look- one Jett knows all too well- and he holds his hands up.

“Hey, come on now. All’s fair in love and war, right? Love?” He looks to MC, as if she were his only hope.

She smiles sweetly, and all hopes are dashed away.

“No mercy,” Remy says holding his hand up between him and MC.

“No mercy,” she agrees, clapping her hand to his.

Together, they begin to close in on Jett, and he realizes one thing:

He has officially made the best mistake of his life.

Holding his arms out and baring his chest to them, he accepts whatever attack they’ve got planned with dignity, and they all go down together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin or my main @megatraven on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
